1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical pickup head feeding devices, and more particularly to an optical pickup head feeding device used in an optical recording/reproducing apparatus such as an optical disk drive of a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus has an optical pickup head that emits a laser beam. This enables the apparatus to reproduce signals from an optical disk and record signals on an optical disk. The optical pickup head is driven by an optical pickup head feeding device, so that the head moves along a path corresponding to a radial direction of the optical disk.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional optical pickup head feeding device 80 which is used in an optical recording/reproducing apparatus 99. The optical pickup head feeding device 80 has a motor 801, a worm gear 802 connected to the motor 801, and a gear portion 803 attached to the optical pickup head 70. The gear portion 803 meshes with the worm gear 802. The motor 801 drives the optical pickup head 70 to move by transmission of the worm gear 802.
However, the optical pickup head feeding device 80 directly drives the optical pickup head 70 to move via the worm gear 802. A drive transfer ratio of the optical pickup head feeding device 80 is too high to ensure accurate operation of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus 99.
An optical pickup head feeding device which has a lower drive transfer ratio and correspondingly accurate operation is desired.